


And So We Sold Ourselves In Hopes Of A Better Day

by siojo



Series: Fairy Deals [2]
Category: Celtic Mythology, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Miscarriage, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siojo/pseuds/siojo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There isn't anyone left in the end, when they get the offer. Just them and the ruins of what was at their feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And So We Sold Ourselves In Hopes Of A Better Day

The Hale Pack dies slowly. Each of the wolves and their allies suffering horrify deaths at the hands of the hunters until only three of them are left. Team Human, which is actually Team Huntress, Banshee, and Stiles' mom lied like a motherfucker, is all that's left. None of the others lived through the race of the last five years. More so after the American Government fell to the hunters. Rumor says that no major government survived the takeover.

Allison collapses onto the burnt out husk of Hale House 2.0 and sobs into her hands, Scott's wedding ring hanging from a necklace, the only thing they managed to steal off his corpse before the hunters caught up with them in Tennessee. Her crossbow clatters to the floor beside her, long brown hair tangled around her face. Stiles kneels beside her, hating the sticky wet feeling of tears escaping from underneath the eye-patch, lost in Florida helping a baby onto a ship headed for Cuba. Lydia covers their backs, they're all that's left, three out of a pack that had grown to over a dozen within the years they graduated high school and returned from college.

"We're all that's left," Allison whispers horrified. "Not even Tori," Her voice falters on her daughter's name. "She was lost with Scott."

Lydia's voice is softer. "Right along with the baby that Erica will never give birth to and the twins that I lost. How long has it been since we say a hunter patrol?"

"We can't be the only ones still alive, there are other countries," Stiles snaps tiredly ending their debate before it starts. He's too tired, too old at 27 to deal with their issues anymore.

They scavenge the area and Allison laughs until she cries when she catches a rabbit in one of her traps, the first time they've had meat in six months, since the last wolf died for them. Stiles summons smokeless fire to cook their meal and Lydia sets up the sleeping bags they managed to find as the temperature dropped last week. It's silent in the Beacon Hill's preserve, nothing, not even the sounds of crickets in the night as they crowd around the fire and quietly comfort each other.

                                                                                                                      *

Derek dies first. Stiles doesn't see him go, doesn't see the house collapse on top of his husband when he rushes back inside to see if he can save the Sheriff, but he does hear it. Stiles hears it crash as the wolves drag them away, soot covered and Allison cradling Tori to her chest, hears and sees Scott's eyes flash red. There isn't a body for him to see, but he loses his father and husband on the same day. But Stiles' screams himself hoarse trying to get Derek to come back. Even after the smoke vanishes from the sky and he can taste the blood on his lips. 

After that it's Peter, buying them time to cross state lines and make it to Nevada, where the hunters don't have enough influence. He laughs and calls out after them that he still thinks that Stiles would make an excellent werewolf. Afterwards, years later, they piece together that it takes forty hunters an entire day to kill him, he takes most of them with him to hell.

Lydia looses her children in Savannah, in an emergency meeting of Alphas betrayed by one of their own. Boyd and Issac pull Jackson out of the way as the other packs start falling, escaping with their lives. It takes six months before Lydia smiles again and another four for Jackson to quit slaughtering every female hunter by spreading her insides on the out, he might not have, but he's dead by the end of the fourth.

Both Boyd and Erica fall on the same day, within hours of each other, inseparable until the end. Erica dies first, giving the rest of them a chance to flee, killing as many as she can and, having stolen Alpha Status from one of their betrayers, turns another four. Boyd is calm as she gives her death knell, following them on foot and ensuring that they can hot wire the car without his help before turning back the way they came. _I can't loose her again_ , he says running back to her. Scott yells at him to come back but Boyd took Erica's powers and dies with them.

Issac and Danny's death are confusing. Danny's body is spread across the clearing, smeared over an abandoned back road, hunters everywhere with bullet holes between their eyes and electricity burns from a stolen cattle prod. Fifty feet into the wood line is Issac, blood smeared round his mouth and neck at an unnatural angle. When they fight against the council they learn that one of the women they're fighting planned the whole thing, and she screams as they drag each detail out of her. The hunters had used an abandoned cub to lure the two away from the pack and killed it before them. Issac missed five of them total, they got the rest.

They're in Memphis, Tennessee is barricaded from the other states. Too many families are weres or closely related to them to let the hunters into their homes. Afterwards they realize they were too trusting. Scott and Tori, who had just turned four, are killed in the explosion as the hunters overtake the barricade. Jackson stumbles as he feels his alpha die, the second one he's had since this started, and feels his blue eyes turn bloody red as Allison screams. He gets them out, their ready packs and weapons already on their backs.

He dies last. And his death is probably the most memorable. After her husband and daughter are gone, Allison McCall, the Disney Princess that could be a bit of a cold hearted murderer, is replaced by the Allison Argent that they met after her mother died and her grandfather got his claws into her. She plots and plans and leads them into battles against the hunters until she's sure they're more on the run. Until the only stronghold is the Hunter's Council and they follow her. They win. It's long and bloody, Jackson dies at the hands of an elderly councilor and her grandson, but no one but Team Human walks out of that building alive.

It's why they wonder back to Beacon Hills. There's nothing left for them there, but there isn't anything left for them anywhere. Hasn't been since they lost the rest of the pack.

                                                                                                                     *

And that's how they meet her, Stiles' mother, The Morrigan.

She appears out the rolling fog, long black hair hanging into eyes the same shade of amber as her son's. Her ravens ride on her shoulders and hide in the shadows of the trees as she sits at the fire.

"Mom?" Stiles whispers staring at her in shock.

The Morrigan smiles back, "Hello my son, I am sorry for your losses."

"Yet you didn't help," Lydia snaps furious.

Lydia is a Banshee and The Morrigan is death and magic, both of which circle in Lydia's blood. Both her's and Stiles', yet their prayers went unanswered. It stings like the rejections she received from her parents when they heard her plans to marry Jackson after school.

"I could not help," The Goddess corrects kindly. "None of us could, it was forbidden, but I can now."

Allison is the one to snap, "And what good is that now? After we lost everything! My husband and daughter! Your son-in-law! Lydia's children and Jackson! No one is left!"

The Morrigan smiles, her sharp teeth flashing, "A deal. You will sell two things to me, things you owned as children, and I will send you back with the vaguest memories to the furthest point from Beacon Hills. You will change the future and we'll see if you can do it for the better."

"What are you going to take?" Stiles asks, already knowing his answer.

"The life you were leading and something else. No one but family, blood family, will remember you exist and until such a time comes, you won't remember they are your's," The Morrigan says stroking one of her ravens. "You may choose anything."

"My name, my real name, you can have it," Her son agrees ducking his head sadly. "Thank you."

She laughs, "That will do, you will of course be given a new one. And the others?"

Lydia thrusts out her hand, "My hope of winning a Fields Medal, take it. If it gives me the chance, it's useless now anyway."

"My relationship with Aunt Kate, so maybe I can finally really hate her when I get it back, and have my family back," Allison sighs, tired and older then 28 should be.

                                                                                                             *

The Lady, Queen of the Faerie Folk, smiles at the small children playing in the sandbox, the little boy with her friend's eyes, just like she was told. She flutters closer, letting them see her.

"Would you like to change it?" She offers letting the knowledge of their futures seep the littlest bit into their minds. "All you have to do is make a deal."

Stiles agrees first, The Lady places his name carefully into her sack, followed by Lydia's dreams and Allison's Aunt. She takes the moment to breathe before she alters the records and minds of everyone in town. The Morrigan scoops up her son and leads the brunette by her hand, the banshee clasping tightly to her robes. She has names for them before she leaves them in their new home town.

And Time unravels.


End file.
